Means of transportation for people, such as aircraft, trains, buses or also ships for example, nowadays often accommodate information systems. From these information systems, which are also referred to as so-called infotainment systems, data can be transmitted to output units for information purposes and/or for entertainment for example. Via such information systems passengers, when they are using the respective means of transportation (e.g. aircraft, ship, train, etc.), are supplied with information offerings and/or entertainment programs for example. In such cases the output units for display and consumption of the information contents can be accommodated permanently in the means of transportation, such as e.g. output screens, or can be mobile user-specific output units (e.g. laptop, tablet PC, smartphone, etc.), which are either provided to a passenger or are taken by passengers themselves into the means of transportation.
The information systems—especially in aircraft—have undergone major development in the last 25 years. Initially these systems only consisted of audio systems, via which the passengers were offered audio information and/or audio data (e.g. music). As from the 1980s the information systems were expanded by streaming of video information (e.g. VHS video tapes etc.), wherein the information contents were to be viewed via group screens in the aircraft cabin for example. Since the early 1990s the information systems have been expanded into so-called in-seat video systems, in which for example video films, music or other information could be selected by a passenger, usually on a screen or output devices belonging to the seat, by means of a control device and were then displayed on the output device. Since then there have been approaches to providing passengers, especially in aircraft, with so-called infotainment—i.e. information contents such as e.g. real-time flight information, video data (e.g. news, films etc.), audio data, etc. for information and entertainment purposes—on mobile, user-specific output units (e.g. tablet PC, smartphone, laptop, etc.). The output units in such cases can be provided for example by the operator of the means of transportation or mobile devices of the passenger are used as the output device. In addition to aircraft, there are similar ideas for other means of transportation such as ships, trains, buses, etc. for example, for offering the passengers or travelers entertainment and/or information contents.
In aircraft information systems usually comprise a central server unit from which there is communication with the output units for example, inputs from passengers are processed and which looks after distribution of the information contents. In addition a database belonging to the information system is usually provided, in which for example information contents (e.g. video and/or audio data etc.) is stored, and if necessary other data (e.g. data from output units, etc.) can be stored. The selected information contents in such cases can be transmitted by means of so-called streaming to the user-specific output units, such as e.g. from mobile terminals brought with them by passengers (tablet PC, smartphone, etc.). However for such purposes, as well as an access point via which an output unit can set up a wireless connection to the information system of the means of transportation, a so-called streaming server for the transmission output of the information contents (e.g. audio and/or video data) is necessary. In addition, before any operation of the means of transportation, new up-to-date information contents must be loaded. This requires above all a high logistical effort and mostly an expensive and powerful infrastructure within the respective means of transportation (e.g. aircraft). Furthermore a comprehensive amount of data is needed for ongoing updating of the information contents, which must be transferred to the streaming server in such cases.
However, in order to supply passengers with up-to-date information contents, the option also exists for example of an operator of a means of transportation (e.g. airline, train operator, etc.) lending to the passengers free-of-charge or for a fee output units such as e.g. tablet PCs. Up-to-date information contents (e.g. video data, films, E-books, etc.) can then be loaded onto these output units. Information contents can then be selected by a passenger when they are using a means of transportation from the up-to-date information contents previously loaded onto the output terminals. Selected information contents can then be played back or displayed to the user on the output unit. The disadvantage of using output units with information contents loaded in advance onto the output unit however is that a high logistic outlay and also a corresponding number of output units are necessary. This is because the information contents have to be loaded very frequently onto the output units and updated during this process. The rechargeable batteries of the output devices must also generally be charged between two outputs. For updating the information contents in particular comprehensive amounts of data are also necessary, which must be available in a corresponding infrastructure for the loading of the output units.
A further option for using information contents within a means of transportation or during a journey with the latter consists for example of information contents (e.g. video data, E-books etc.) being purchased by a user or passenger. These information contents can then be loaded before a journey onto an output device belonging to the passenger (e.g. tablet PC, laptop, etc.). The passenger can take the output device with them into the means of transportation and can consume the previously purchased and loaded information content there. The disadvantage of this however is the high cost of obtaining a time-unlimited personal copy of the information contents. These costs are incurred by the passenger before use of the means of transportation and therefore at a point in time at which there is a far lower inclination for such expenditure than when using the means of transportation. A further disadvantage is the lack of availability of new, up-to-date information contents once the purchased or loaded contents have been used.